Papá, te quiero
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Renée se va, pero Bella no está dispuesta a abandonar a Charlie, porque es pequeña pero sabe que lo ama y que él necesita ese cariño que ella le quiere dar. Bella/Charlie –no incesto.


**Disclaimer: **Ya todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos…aunque tal vez la Meyer conoció a mi papá alguna vez y se aprovechó de su bondad (?) y lo convirtió en Charlie.

**Summary:** _Viñeta._Renée se va, pero Bella no está dispuesta a abandonar a Charlie, porque es pequeña pero sabe que lo ama. Bella/Charlie –no incesto.

Dedicado a mi papá. Tan parecido a Charlie que él mismo se sorprendería, y porque si tuviera que elegir, lo elegiría a él.**

* * *

**

**Papá, te quiero **

Renée empaca sus cosas y Bella la mira confundida.

-Recoge tus cosas hija –dice Renée mientras intenta cerrar su maletín y las manos le tiemblan. Mira el reloj y siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus párpados, porque el tiempo se le agota, y preferiría no tener que ver a Charlie antes de partir.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta la pequeña Bella.

-Lejos.

-¿No vamos a esperar a papá? –pregunta Bella sin entender.

-No, nos iremos solas. Anda, ve a recoger tus cosas.

Bella va a su habitación y mira todo sintiendo que es la última vez que lo hará. No tiene idea de por qué, pero le parece que no ha hecho las cosas bien. No entiende por qué su mamá quiere irse dejando a su papá, sólo sabe, que ella no quiere, que preferiría quedarse con su distraído y sobreprotector padre. Con aquel hombre de bigotes que se va temprano y llega tarde, porque con él siente algo que no siente junto a Renée.

Oye que la puerta principal se abre y que Renée maldice. Bella va corriendo escaleras abajo y mira a su papá guardar el armamento.

-Bella –dice él en un susurro contemplando a su hija en las escaleras.

-Papi –sonríe ella y baja corriendo y se lanza a los brazos de su padre. Porque siente la inmensa necesidad de hacerlo, de decirle… -Te quiero –dice con confianza.

Charlie se queda callado porque no es bueno expresando lo que siente y porque ve a Renée bajar arrastrando un gran bolso que no puede significar otra cosa que la que significa.

Charlie coloca a Bella con delicadeza en el suelo y trata de sonreírle a Renée mientras ella baja las escaleras. Charlie sube y toma el maletín y le ayuda a bajarlo, porque no importa el motivo, él es un caballero.

-No lo hagas –le pide a Renée tomándola de las muñecas.

Renée no se atreve a mirarlo, sólo mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con los curiosos ojos achocolatados de su hija.

-Vamos, Bella, busca tus cosas –dice con la voz ahogada.

-No… ¡NO! –grita Bella.

-Por favor, Isabella –pide Renée casi suplicante.

Bella sólo niega con la cabeza y abraza a su papá por una pierna.

-Bella, hazle caso a tu madre –dice Charlie temiendo que no sabrá cuidarla y que luego Renée lo culpara si sale embarazada joven tal como ella, o si se cae de un acantilado o de una motocicleta. Porque Charlie sabe que en el momento en que Renée cruce el umbral será un hombre destrozado, que olvidará como respirar y poco a poco irá muriendo, de inanición o de tristeza, pero morirá… antes de siquiera llegar a viejo.

Sabe también que la presencia de Bella lo ayudaría a sobrevivir, porque así y sólo así tendría un motivo para volver a casa, y por ella ordenaría pizza todos los días, y comería sólo por acompañarla.

-No –repite Bella y se aferra a su papá.

-Muy bien –suspira Renée. Abre la puerta y le dirige una última mirada a Charlie, su corazón duele, pero debe irse, porque no es feliz en ese pequeño pueblo mugriento.

-No lo hagas –repite Charlie –no puedo quedarme solo con Bella.

-Vendré a buscarla en algún momento –masculla ella.

Charlie avanza y la toma de nuevo por la muñeca, tal vez haciendo demasiada fuerza, tal vez perdiendo la razón… tal vez, en un último intento de no perder a la mujer que ama.

-Déjame ir –dice Renée con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Y para Charlie es suficiente, porque no puede, simplemente _no puede _retenerla si ella no se quiere quedar, porque la ama y sólo por eso la deja ir.

-Bella… ¿por qué no vas con ella? –pregunta Charlie a su pequeña mientras Renée enciende el auto.

-Porque me quiero quedar contigo, papá.

Charlie se pone en cuclillas a la altura de su hija, la abraza y lo hace en serio.

-Gracias –logra decir, aunque esa palabra no sale con facilidad de su boca. Porque le estará eternamente agradecido por permitirle verla crecer, por ayudarlo a _sobrevivir._

* * *

Deben saber que amo a Charlie y que por eso escribí esto :DDDD

También deben saber que quiero leer sus reviews :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
